


Distance

by sonikomi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonikomi/pseuds/sonikomi
Summary: In light of a message she receives out of the blue, Ann Takamaki has less than a week to prepare for a very special visit.





	Distance

“Miss Takamaki, it's been a while since I've called on you.”

Ann's heart jumps when she hears her own name, having never gotten used to teachers cold calling her. She looks at Mr. Hiruta with wide eyes, anxiety flaring when he looks directly at her with that weird smug grin of his.  _ God, he really did call on me. Why? I wasn't paying attention.  _

_ He knew that, didn't he? Shit. _

“Can you tell us the name of the mood disorder that is characterized by depressive states occurring at the same time every year?”

_ What the hell did he just say? _

“Uh,” she twirls a lock of hair around her finger, looking all over the classroom as if everything else is more interesting than the teacher putting her on the spot, “I think it's called—”

_ Called what?  _ She begins to mentally berate herself for opening her mouth.  _ Girl, called WHAT? You don't even have a guess to bullshit him with. _

“...Affective Disorder…”

Ann blinks when she hears a whisper behind her. It takes her a second to process given that it was so low and barely audible, but as soon as it's repeated, she has to stop herself from smiling.

“Seasonal Affective Disorder, Ann.” There’s absolutely no mistaking the voice now, even if the whisper is just as muted as before. 

_ Akira _ , she thinks to herself,  _ you're a lifesaver. _

“Well, Miss Takamaki?”

“I think it's called Seasonal Affective Disorder?” Ann frames it as a question shot back at Hiruta, not because she feels Akira would steer her wrong, but because she can't make the source of her intel too obvious, “O-or something along those lines?”

“Very good, Miss Takamaki,” Hiruta claps his hands and spreads his arms apart with a dramatic flourish, “Seasonal Affective Disorder, more commonly known as Seasonal Depression, is a mood disorder that typically affects people throughout the Autumn and Winter months. You ever notice how when Autumn begins and sunlight becomes scarce, you feel more lethargic, your sleep patterns change and you have difficulties getting up in the morning due to sheer lack of motivation to do so? It's very common for these drops in mood to occur during the time of year in which the days feel much too short. The lack of sunlight can really do it to a person. While this phenomenon isn't uncommon, one needs to be mindful if these mood changes begin to drastically affect their lives, in which case a Doctor's visit is heavily recommended—”

As Hiruta turns around and begins quickly scribbling some key phrases onto the chalkboard, Ann sighs and visibly slumps into her chair in relief. When her nerves finally calm down, she sits up, turns around and faces Akira with a grateful smile and her hands coming together to form a heart. 

_ Love you, _ she says without uttering a word.

Akira directs a gentle smile and the same heart hands her way.  _ Love you too. _

“Now be sure to remember this,” Hiruta continues, “More often than not, exposure to natural light can help alleviate symptoms of Seasonal Affective Disorder. There are special light boxes that exist that have the same effects as natural light and they assist in triggering the chemicals in a person's brain to regulate their mood. This is called Phototherapy and—”

Suddenly, the loudspeaker chimes in and interrupts. 

“Mr. Hiruta?” The voice is all too familiar and Akira leans on his hand and turns to the window to conceal his grin, “You're needed at the faculty’s office. Please report here immediately.”

“What could they possibly want?” Hiruta asks with a scowl directed at the loudspeaker before turning back to his students, “Either way, please take this moment to study your notes. I will be back shortly.” 

And with that, he steps out.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Ann rolls her eyes dramatically before turning back to Akira, “What was  _ that _ all about? No one ever calls on me!”

“Welcome to my world,” Akira says with a quiet laugh, twirling his pen around his fingers. 

“I don’t know how you even deal with that crap,” she picks up her bag and starts fishing around until she finds her pencil case, “I’m used to being made fun of, but I thought I was gonna drop dead right then and there!”

“That’s how it is sometimes,” Akira begins balancing the ballpoint on his finger. Ann narrows her eyes and wonders how he even does that shit. “The only reason I bother staying on top of my studies is so that they don’t ever get the satisfaction of making me look like a fool.”

Ann laughs as she fishes out a piece of hard candy from the inside of her pencil case, opens the wrapper and pops the green apple flavored treat in her mouth, “I’m starting to notice that your biggest motivation in life is when you wanna stick it to people.”

Akira makes a show of balancing the pen on the bridge of his nose this time, “I’m nothing if not a creature of spite.”

With a snort, Ann takes out another piece of candy and unwraps it. Akira blinks when she reaches over and plucks the pen out of his face and holds up the candy between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Heads up!” she warns, lightly tossing the candy toward Akira’s mouth. As expected, he opens up and catches it without any hesitation. She giggles when she sees how his eyes light up as the flavor melts onto his tongue. It tastes like coffee, light and sweet.

Ann takes a glance at the rest of the classroom, watching as everyone goes about their business slacking off. It doesn’t look like Hiruta’s coming back anytime soon. She looks to Akira again who tilts his head expectantly. 

“Hey,” she begins, twisting her hair around her finger once more, “You think Boss’ll be cool with me coming by Leblanc tomorrow?”

Akira shoots her a quizzical look, “You come to Leblanc all the time. You know you’re always welcome there.”

“Oh yeah, I guess I should have been clearer, huh?” Her tone is oddly sheepish and her chuckle light, “What I meant was, do you think he’d be cool with teaching me how to make curry?”

_ Oh?  _

“I’m sure Sojiro would be delighted to help,” Akira answers with a warm smile, “I can give him a heads up, if you’d like?”

“I’d really appreciate that,” she says it with a look so uncharacteristically relieved given the context and Akira finds himself wondering what’s on her mind. “I’d ask if I could go today, but I’ve already got plans to go to Ryuji’s house. His mom is gonna teach me how to make dorayaki!”

“Like Doraemon?” 

“Yeah!” Ann nods, her smile getting wider, “He and I watched it a lot together when we were kids! His mom would make them for us occasionally and give me some extras to take home. She said it’s really simple to make, so I should be able to pick it up quickly if I give it my all! Gotta get everything ready by this weekend!”

“That sounds really nice,” Akira’s heart warms when she shares the memory with him. He leans onto his hand, “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the occasion?”

Ann’s eyes widen with a tiny gasp, realizing that she had completely forgotten to mention what all of this for. Suddenly, she’s beaming, her smile bright like sunshine on a warm Spring day. Akira feels revitalized just by looking at her. 

“My parents are coming home!”

* * *

“That’s it, Ann-chan!” Ms. Sakamoto’s voice rings happily in the kitchen as Ann mixes cake flour into an egg mixture with a balloon whisk. Her hair is tied into a single ponytail and she’s wearing a black apron over her school uniform decorated with the flour she sieved into the bowl minutes prior. Her eyebrows are furrowed in concentration and her teeth latch onto her bottom lip as she mixes as instructed, dipping the whisk into the bottom of the mixture and turning it around to incorporate the flour. She taps the whisk onto the edge of the bowl to remove the excess and repeats the process multiple times with Ms. Sakamoto praising her efforts. “You wanna make sure you get rid of all the lumps of flour. And when that’s done, we gotta let it sit for about 30 minutes, give or take.”

“Got it!” Is all Ann says as she does what she’s told. Soon enough, the cake flour and egg mixture are fully mixed together and she sighs, taking a piece of plastic wrap and covering the bowl. Ms. Sakamoto puts it to the side to let it rest.

“The beans still need a little more time before they're done simmering,” Ms. Sakamoto says after removing the drop lid to check on them. She then reaches over and grabs Ann’s shoulders, to the young girl's surprise, “I think it's wonderful that you're making such a huge effort to welcome your parents back home!” Her smile is bright and warm. Ann can’t help but blush when it's directed at her. “They're gonna be so proud to see how you've grown into such a beautiful young woman,” Ms. Sakamoto directs her gaze across the kitchen, “ain't that right, Ryu?”

“Huh?” Ryuji, who had been sitting at their small table and playing with his phone the entire time, jumps when his mother says his name. “Oh, uh, yeah.”

“Now what the hell kind of answer is that?” Ms. Sakamoto saunters over, reaching out and grinding her knuckle against the top of her son's head, making Ryuji groan. He tries to get away, but given that he was sitting near the wall, his mother has him cornered.

“Will you cut it out?!” He asks loudly, covering his head with his hands, “I said yeah!”

“You've been all quiet n’ shit since yesterday,” Ms. Sakamoto goes from giving him a noogie to roughly tousling his hair and he makes a louder, more exaggerated groan in response, “What's up with you? Ain't you happy for Ann-chan? It's been—” she pauses and looks at Ann, “how long has it been since they've come over?”

“About a year and a half,” Ann says, gently scratching her own cheek with her index finger.

“A year and a half, look at that!” Ms. Sakamoto pinches Ryuji’s cheek, making him cringe as she tugs it around, “Imagine if I left your ass here for a year and a half? You wouldn't know how to function!” She's right but Ryuji would rather die than admit it when Ann is in the room. She'd never let him live it down. 

So, he continues trying to wriggle himself away, “What're you doin’, actin’ like you'd be able to stand being away from me for more than five minutes?” He breaks away from her for a moment to narrow his eyes at her and wiggle his hands around dramatically. “I can't even go from here to the corner without you being all like,  _ JUJIIIIIIIII WHERE'S MY JUJIIIIIIII? _ ” The pitch of his voice heightens intensely, to further drive in his point.

“Who d’you think you are, gettin’ all smart with me?” Ms. Sakamoto starts squishing her son’s cheeks with her palms and this time, despite Ryuji’s groans, their laughter begins to fill the room. Ann watches them fondly, her heart swelling. She tells herself that this is what she's working for. “The point is, Ann-chan hasn't seen her parents in forever! You oughta be happier for her!”

“I never said I wasn't happy!”

“It's okay!” Ann cuts in with her hand slightly raised before they can keep at it, “We communicate a lot over video chat and they send me packages all the time! So, even if they've been away for a while, we've never actually lost contact or anything! They're always with me!” Ann's smile is radiant, her excitement over being able to see her parents in person after so much time apart obvious to the both of them, despite her trying to keep it low-key. “They just kinda up and surprised me by saying they’re coming so suddenly.”

Ryuji sighs quietly and there's a look on his face that Ann can’t quite read. It doesn't last long though —a split second at most— because now his mom is proceeding to literally squeeze the air out of him, much to his dismay.

“You're such a good girl, Ann-chan!” She says while holding Ryuji in a vice grip, looking as though she wants to cry, “Ryu’s so lucky to have friends like you and Akira!”

“MOM….I can't...breathe…” Ryuji truly does sound as though he's being choked but when his mother lets him go, the large breath he takes as though he's been underwater is a clear indicator that he's exaggerating. Ann laughs at the sight and while Ryuji would never say it out loud —because it sounds sappy and gay— her smile and genuine excitement makes his heart soar. When Ann turns away from them to check the beans, Ms. Sakamoto lets Ryuji go, making her way to the simmering pot to instruct Ann further. 

“The feeling is mutual!” Ann tells his mother, her words filled with so much love that it throws Ryuji for a loop. His leg begins to jump in place without him even noticing it and Ann isn’t able to see him looking at her again with his brow furrowed, “When my parents get here, I'm sure they'll feel the same way!”

Ryuji turns away from them.

* * *

> **Ann:** akira, you've GOT to try the dorayaki i made tonight!! 
> 
> **Akira:** !
> 
> **Akira:** You did it?
> 
> **Ann:** i sure as shit did!! 
> 
> **Ann:** it came out so good!!!!
> 
> **Ann:** “even better than mama!” ＼(＾▽＾)／ ☆
> 
> **Ryuji:** oh my god 
> 
> **Ryuji:** she’s been on this all night 
> 
> **Ryuji:** she makes one damn thing and now she thinks she’s cooking mama
> 
> **Ann:** excuse you
> 
> **Ann:** akira, i’ll have you know that those words came right out of his moms mouth!!!
> 
> **Ann:** that title is exclusive to her
> 
> **Ann:** i am but a mere apprentice who totally aced her first test 
> 
> **Akira:** “Great! Maybe you should teach me!” (￣▽￣)
> 
> **Ryuji:** NOT U TOO SHUT UP
> 
> **Ann:** LMAOOOO 
> 
> **Ann:** take that, bitch 
> 
> **Ann:** honestly he’s talking so much shit but he had like
> 
> **Ann:** five of them
> 
> **Akira:** Lucky.
> 
> **Akira:** I really wish I had been there, but I had work tonight.
> 
> **Ann:** oh don't you worry your pretty little head 
> 
> **Ann:** i’m bringing you some tomorrow 
> 
> **Ann:** i managed to save some before ryuji ate them all like a monster
> 
> **Ryuji:** why do u keep making me sound like some kinda greedy ass savage??????
> 
> **Akira:** Oh, Ann, you're my hero. 
> 
> **Ann:** ♡ ～('▽^人)
> 
> **Akira:** (/▽＼*)｡o○♡
> 
> **Ryuji:** honestly
> 
> **Ryuji:** fuck u both 

* * *

“These are delicious,” Akira’s eyes are filled with stars as he takes a bite out of the dorayaki Ann handed to him, “you really knocked it out of the park here.”

“Why thank you!” Ann puts her hands on her hips triumphantly, but there’s a light pink dusting her cheeks. “I’m really stoked to see the look on my parents faces when they get a load of these! They’ll be like,  _ oh my god Ann! Our baby girl is an Iron Chef! _ ” Her voice squeaks and she claps her hands together as she makes a poor attempt at imitating them, getting a chuckle out of Akira.

“Oh, I’ll bet. You’re gonna be all over national television, putting the pros to shame with your bomb red bean paste.”

“That’s the plan! I’ll bring them to their knees!” Akira snorts at that, shaking his head. He has faith in her.

“Sojiro wanted me to tell you he’s really sorry he couldn’t make it today,” He then says with a solemn smile, “it looks like he was really busy with something at home. But we still have the cafe to ourselves tonight,” He’s arranging several ingredients on the counter, most of which he bought fresh today at the market, “hope you don’t mind a substitute.”

“Not at all!” Ann chirps, grinning from ear to ear as she pulls her hair into a messy ponytail. Today, the apron she ties around her back is a dark green, “One time, when I was little, my parents took me to Spain with them for a shoot,” she picks up a potato from the counter and stares at it for a moment as she recalls, “the Canary Islands to be exact. I can’t remember the name, but my dad had these potatoes with a red sauce on them and he said they were  _ so _ spicy!” She looks to Akira, her eyes scrunched up as she tries to hold in a laugh, “He kept flailing around and Mom made fun of him for  _ months _ ! She said he got way too used to the more mild food we had during the short time we lived in Finland!”

Akira places his elbow on the counter and rests his face on his palm, his full attention focused on the girl radiating light before him. “That’s hilarious,” he says with a grin.

“God, it seriously was!” Ann can’t hold in her laugh anymore and her voice pleasantly rings in the quiet cafe. Akira can’t help but chuckle with her, “And even now, years later, he’s been on this whole spicy food kick. He’s determined to try as many spicy dishes as he can during their travels and he always gives me updates on his quest to get my mom off his ass.”

Akira actually bursts out laughing at that one. His grin is even wider when he speaks again, “And what,  _ my dear _ ,” he says with a flourish of his hand, “does that have to do with me?”

“Oh you know exactly what I’m getting at,  _ darling _ ,” Ann replies, her tone dramatic to match his, “How else can my father expect to truly conquer his weakness without facing it head on against the infamous Leblanc Fire Curry?”

“Wow—” Akira places his hand on his chest in mock offense, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d believe you were implying that my cooking could send a man to hell.”

“And  _ that  _ is where you’re wrong, good sir!” Ann reaches and takes Akira’s glasses off his face. She then cups his cheek and leans in to give him a quick chase kiss. Her voice softens as she looks him in the eyes, “I’m simply saying that if he’s going to have curry, he may as well have one that’s filled with a lot of love.”

Akira tries to give her one of his trademark grins, but the effect is ruined when coupled with the reddening of his face and the way he averts his eyes. Ann smushes his cheeks with her palms and laughs even louder. It’s infectious, Akira thinks as he laughs with her and leans into her touch.

They work together in comfortable silence, with Akira instructing Ann to the best of his ability. Smooth acid jazz plays from the speaker of Akira’s phone as they chop up the meat and vegetables and let them simmer. As Ann prepares the roux as she’s told, Akira notices a distant look in her eyes, her previous cheer gone. He contemplates whether or not to question it, but she beats him to the punch.

“Hey, have you spoken to Ryuji today?”

Akira blinks, tilting his head slightly before nodding, “I did. After school, I asked if he wanted to come over today to try the curry, but he said he was busy.”

Ann frowns, mixing flour and butter together in a saucepan. She twirls the spatula around in slow, distracted movements, “That’s what he told me last night before I left. I guess I was hoping he’d change his mind.”

Akira hums, reaching from behind Ann’s back to grab her hand and help her stir the mixture around, lest she burns it by not paying attention. Ann blinks as he presses himself against her, embarrassed but grateful for catching on to her mishap. “Maybe he just has something on his mind,” he says softly, “you want me to talk to him?”

“Nah,” she shakes her head, “I can do that myself if it really gets too much to bear. I just kinda wish I knew what I did to get him upset, y’know?”

Akira gives her a quizzical look that she can’t see, “You didn’t do anything.  _ That _ I know for sure.”

She isn’t buying it, “Oh, I did  _ something _ . Ever since I mentioned my parents coming home, he’s been extremely quiet. He’s trying to act like shit is alright, but he’s so obvious that it’s kinda driving me nuts.” At this point, she’s barely stirring the roux. Akira’s essentially moving her hands for her as she watches him.

“Give him time, then,” Akira tells her, “You know how Ryuji is. He’s eventually gonna spill what’s on his mind. The fact that he’s been quiet probably means he’s actually thinking about how he wants to say it this time.”

Ann responds with a light chuckle, “You’re probably right.” She then turns to him, her mood brightening a little, “Anyways, sorry! I didn’t mean to get all depressing on you!”

Akira shakes his head, “Don’t even worry about it.” He then lets go of her hands, “So, you ready to show your parents the portal to Inferno?”

Ann lets out a tiny surprised gasp. She couldn’t believe how little she was actually paying attention. She starts stirring dutifully once more, her motivation coming back.

“Oh, you bet!”

* * *

> **Ann:** ryuji
> 
> **Ann:** ryuji!!!
> 
> **Ann:** hellooooooooooooooooooooo anyone there????
> 
> **Ann:** alright 
> 
> **Ann:** given your lack of response i can determine two things
> 
> **Ann:** you’re either taking a shower or taking a shit
> 
> **Ann:** and that’s cool i understand nature calls
> 
> **Ann:** so i’ll be quick
> 
> **Ann:** this curry came out SO GOOD
> 
> **Ann:** you’re really missing out
> 
> **Ann:** but don’t worry, i got you
> 
> **Ann:** tell your mom not to bother making you lunch. you’re having my curry.
> 
> **Ann:** i’m not taking no for an answer
> 
> **Ann:** you’re gonna be like “god DAMN Ann this shit is fucking good as hell”
> 
> **Ann:** you watch
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Ann:** anyways uh
> 
> **Ann:** i’ll see you tomorrow?
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Ann:** night

* * *

The next day, the three of them are together in the 2-D classroom for lunch, Ryuji having come over from his class looking cranky with a stomach growling louder than the usual sound of his voice. They’re huddled together on a makeshift lunch table that’s really just Ann turning her desk around and pushing it so that it’s pressed against Akira’s. When Ryuji sits down, he glares at Ann.

“I can’t believe you called my mom and told her not to give me lunch today,” his scowl looks so childish that Akira quietly snorts when he sees it, “this shit better be good.”

“Ryuji, do me a favor,” Ann says as she takes out a wrapped container with a spoon tied to it, handing it to him with a smug grin, “shut your ass up and just eat.”

Ryuji all but snatches the container away from her. When he opens the lid and the smell of spices drifts into his nose, his eyes widen and his stomach growls even louder. His mouth is practically watering.

“Goddamn Ann,” in a moodswing quick enough to give a person whiplash, he groans in delight when he takes a bite out of the curry Ann gave him, “this shit is fucking good as hell!”

Ann slams her hand against the desk, her face filled with pride, “HAH! What’d I say?”

“You seriously made this?” Ryuji’s voice is muffled as he asks the question with his mouth full. 

“I sure as hell did!” She extends her hand over at Ryuji, making him pull back a little and blink, “That’ll be 800 yen.”

“Excuse you?” Ryuji scoffs, taking bite after bite, “Nah. You made it so that this is all the lunch I’m having today. Fuck outta here with that shit.”

“800 yen for my time and efforts, good sir!”

“800 yen for you to kiss my fuckin’ ass,  _ madam _ .”

Akira watches them both, quietly taking bites out of his own plate. Ryuji devours the curry as if he hadn’t had a meal in days and Ann is cracking up as he does so.  _ Okay. Things look good right now. Maybe they talked about it? _

He decides to test the waters, “So Ann, when exactly are your parents supposed to arrive?”

Ann looks to Akira and beams, “Friday night! I’m gonna have dinner ready for them when they get here and we’re gonna spend the whole week together!”

Ryuji’s bites slow down considerably.

_ Or maybe not. _

“If it’s not too last minute for you,” Akira begins before taking a sip of his water, “Sojiro said he’d let you have the cafe when they arrive. You know, to make up for him not being able to help you out last night.”

“Really?!” Ann’s eyes light up at the news, “I had wanted to take them to Leblanc anyway since my mom loves coffee! I just know she’ll fall in love with Boss’ blends— it’ll be like killing two birds with one stone!”

“It’s settled, then” Akira says with a soft smile, “Leblanc is all yours after school Friday. Ryuji and I will help you prepare the food and it’ll be done in time for when your parents step foot through that door.”

Ryuji almost chokes on his rice, “Wait what?!”

“Sorry, I don’t think I made it clear,” Akira looks to Ryuji, still smiling. His eyes are piercing right into Ryuji’s being and the tone of his voice calm but stern, “After school, we’re going straight to Leblanc and we’re helping Ann prepare dinner. For her parents. Who are coming in two days. Friday night to be exact.”

Ryuji still gives him an affronted look, ready to protest, “I didn’t agree to this sh—” he stops in his tracks when he feels a hand over his. It’s Ann’s.

There were a lot of different possible things for her to say swimming in his mind at that moment, but never in a million years did Ryuji expect to see Ann’s face with an expression that’s practically pleading for him to change his mind. All he hears is a soft, “please?” and he knows that he is physically incapable of denying her.

“A-alright, damn,” he tells her, scratching the back of his head and looking around at everything except her face. “I’ll go. Can’t tell you how much help I can give, but I’ll be there.”

The way she smiles at him, however, with relief washing over her features, has Ryuji drawn to her again as she lights up the room and makes his heart flip.

Akira takes another bite of his curry.

* * *

When the school day ends, Ann makes a beeline for the exit.

“Sorry I can’t hang with you guys today,” she says at the school gate with a spring in her step, bouncing in place as if she’s ready to sprint at any minute, “I’m finishing up some shopping for Friday.”

“You’ve been running around a lot this week,” Akira says while Ryuji makes his way to the vending machine.

“No kidding! I wish they had given me more notice. I feel like this week is just flying by and I don’t have much time to prepare!”

“You need any help today? Like, to carry bags or anything?” 

Ryuji visibly stiffens at the vending machine when Akira makes the offer. Ann catches it.

“Nah,” she says with a grin, “I’m just buying the last of their gifts. Pretty sure Ryuji’ll throw up if he sees me getting all sentimental and whatnot.”

Right on cue, Ryuji starts making gagging sounds to prove her right. At the very least, it makes Ann laugh. “See? I’ll spare him all the sappy shit. Anyways, gotta go!” She turns to head for the station but stops and gives Ryuji a look. “I’ll see you guys Friday?”

They all know who the question is really directed to. Ryuji looks back at her and nods, grinning, “You better feed me when you finish all that food. You hear me, Takamaki? No food and my ass is out!”

Ann sticks out her tongue but then gives him a smile bright enough to give the sun a run for its money, “You bet!”

And with that, she runs off.

When Ann is finally out of sight, Akira turns to Ryuji, who hands him a can of cream soda. He nods in thanks as they walk away from the vending machine and find themselves in a secluded alleyway.

“So,” Akira begins as he leans against the wall and cracks open his can, “you wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Ryuji shoots back immediately, taking a swig of his soda before he can say anything else. The foot on his bad leg starts bouncing in place.

Akira takes Ryuji’s hand and he jumps slightly, nerves flaring up now that they’re alone. Akira goes on to link their fingers and Ryuji knows he’s not getting out of this one.

“You know,” He rubs circles onto Ryuji’s palm and takes a sip, “about Ann.”

“Ain’t nothin’ to talk about,” Ryuji looks away from him, his responses far too rushed and defensive. Akira holds onto his hand even tighter.

“She’s really worried about you.”

“She ain’t got not nothin’ to worry about. I’m good.”

Akira shifts his position and leans in, making it so that he bumps his nose against Ryuji’s, his voice soft and light as a feather, “I’m worried too, you know. You’ve been acting really weird. Every time her parents come up in the conversation, your whole demeanor changes.” Ryuji cringes at being read like a book and he tries to look away, but Akira lets go of his hand and cups his cheek gently, making it impossible for Ryuji to avoid the topic. “She’s seeing all of that.”

Ryuji grabs Akira’s hand and lets his grip linger as he tries to find the right words, “Akira, I— look,” he lets go and pauses to scratch his head, “Look. I’m happy for Ann. I’m so,  _ so _ happy for her. Seriously, I am. I’m ecstatic for her, alright?”

It’s not surprising at all when Akira doesn’t look convinced in the slightest. Even Ryuji knows how bogus he sounds right now. But it’s the truth and he has to make that known.

“So, what’s the problem, then?”

“I ain’t got no problem!” Ryuji says and once again, the haste with which he answers the question makes it sound like a complete lie. He sucks at his teeth and tries to clarify. “Akira, I’m genuinely happy for her. I haven’t seen her this excited in a long ass time. Don’t tell her I said this —because she’ll be all like, _ ohmigod Wyuuujiii that’s so gay I wuv you too _ — but like, seein’ her smile like that? That shit is a mood lifter. It’s nice as hell to see after all the bullshit she’s gone through. I  _ like  _ seein’ her that happy.”

“And yet,” Akira pulls away from him, taking his former place against the wall next to him now that Ryuji’s finally talking, “there’s more to this. There’s something you aren’t telling me.”

Ryuji shakes his head and slumps, squatting as he takes another sip of his soda, “No there ain’t. I’m happy that Ann’s happy. That’s all there is to it.” A pause. “I just want her to  _ stay _ like that. I want her to  _ stay _ happy. That’s it. I’m good, Akira. It ain’t as deep as y’all are makin’ it sound.”

_ And there it is. _

“Ryuji,” Akira begins, now having the ammunition to get to the heart of the matter, “how often do Ann’s parents come to visit her?”

In contrast with his usual hurried responses, Ryuji doesn’t say anything right away, instead opting to take a deep breath. He looks up at Akira for a moment before averting his gaze to the recycling bins in front of them, his eyes downcast and expression unreadable. He takes one final swig of his soda and crushes the can with his bare hand. 

“I’ve never met them.”

He tosses the crushed aluminum. It hits the wall before landing squarely into the bin.

* * *

> **Ann:** guys
> 
> **Ann:** whatever you do
> 
> **Ann:** do NOT try the new big crepe challenge that they’re having in collaboration with big bang burger
> 
> **Ann:** i did it once and i beat it
> 
> **Ann:** but they changed it recently
> 
> **Ann:** it’s bigger now
> 
> **Ann:** way bigger
> 
> **Akira:** Oof.
> 
> **Akira:** My condolences. 
> 
> **Ryuji:** wait a minute
> 
> **Ryuji:** hold it
> 
> **Ryuji:** back the fuck up
> 
> **Ryuji:** weren’t you supposed to be shopping
> 
> **Ann:** ever heard of accomplishing more than a single task each day?
> 
> **Ann:** my dude it works wonders
> 
> **Ann:** got my dad a nice cologne and my mom a pair of 15cm heels
> 
> **Ryuji:** 15CM?!
> 
> **Ryuji:** she can walk in those?!
> 
> **Ann:** it’s a required skill in the takamaki family, i’ll have you know
> 
> **Ann:** i’m still stuck on 12cm tho
> 
> **Ann:** haven’t found a good 15cm that goes with my wardrobe
> 
> **Akira:** I’m honestly jealous right now.
> 
> **Ann:** i got you, boo
> 
> **Ann:** i’ll have mom teach you how to walk in them
> 
> **Ann:** before you know it, you’ll be the most dangerous 190cm hoe on the block
> 
> **Akira:** I knew I could count on you.
> 
> **Ann:** <3
> 
> **Ryuji:** PAUSE
> 
> **Ryuji:** why do YOU wanna walk in 15cm heels ?
> 
> **Ann:** he likes to feel tall
> 
> **Akira:** i like to feel tall

* * *

Cafe Leblanc closes early Friday afternoon, yet the atmosphere is hardly any different than usual. The lighting remains warm and calming, the scent of coffee and sweet curry permeating throughout the space. Everything is clean, tidy and inviting. It’s the closest it can be to feeling like a cozy home away from home.

The cafe is also on fire— or at least it may as well be with a certain Ann Takamaki pacing back and forth so much that she’s practically burning track marks on the floor. When she goes to check the curry for the umpteenth time, she’s stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“You don’t need to check on it so much,” Sojiro gives her a warm look, “it looks great.”

“Yeah,  _ Ann _ ,” Ryuji calls out from one of the booths, “calm the hell down.” He and Akira are huddled together playing a game from a tiny screen perched onto the table. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Ann claps her hands together as she apologizes for her own anxiety, “It’s just kinda hard for me to sit still!”

“Yeah, no crap. You’ve been running around all damn da—” Ryuji gets cut off by his character getting caught in a blue explosion and he turns to Akira with a dead stare, “— are you frickn’ kidding me right now, dude?”

Akira, who just finished passing Ryuji to secure his first place victory, adjusts his glasses and gives the latter a cocky grin, “Revenge for last time.”

“You piece of sh— do over!”

For what is probably the millionth time since the day before, Ann checks her phone for any new messages. The last thing she sees is a string of texts she sent to her mother early yesterday morning, marked read last night in her own time zone with no response. 

> **Ann:** Hey mom! There’s been a bit of a change of plan on my end!
> 
> **Ann:** Remember that cafe in Yongen-Jaya I told you I always hang out at? Leblanc?
> 
> **Ann:** The owner’s letting me reserve the entire cafe for tomorrow night! Can you and dad meet me there?
> 
> **Ann:** I know it’s last minute BUT!! You guys did kinda tell me you were coming out of nowhere.
> 
> **Ann:** So I’m just getting back at you for it!!
> 
> **Ann:** You’ll LOVE Leblanc, though! It’s wonderful here! I think of it like another home!
> 
> **Ann:** Anyways, let me know, okay? I’m gonna be here.
> 
> **Ann:** Love you guys!
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Ann:** Oh yeah! I almost forgot to give you the address! It’s right off the Yongen-Jaya station—

Ann sighs and puts her phone on the counter, opting to not look at it anymore. She walks on over to Ryuji, who’s still trying to pick a fight with Akira.

“Alright,” she says in an effort to distract herself, “move over, Ryuji!”

“What? Why me?!” Ryuji shoots her an incredulous look, “tell Akira to move!”

“Akira won the game and I’m supposed to face the winner,” she says with her hands on her hips, “now move your ass— I’m actually gonna play this time!”

Ryuji shakes his head, “Not until I get my rematch!”

“If that’s how you’re gonna be, fine!” Ann goes on to squeeze into the booth, perching herself right on top of Ryuji’s lap. She plucks the tiny yellow controller out of his hands while he’s too busy sputtering in disbelief.

“Will you get off?!” Ryuji’s turning all different kinds of colors, completely flustered at their positions, but Ann pays him no mind.

“Ready to get your ass whooped?” She points at Akira, her face full of confidence despite having walked a mile inside the cafe just moments prior. When Akira shoots her a grin and nods, Ryuji resigns to not being able to move. He wraps his arms around Ann’s waist and just sighs as he leans to the side and squints at the tiny screen.

After a few matches, Ann and Akira essentially at a draw, Sojiro breaks their concentrated silence. “Hey, Ann-chan,” he calls over to her, “your phone is ringing.”

Ann  _ leaps  _ off Ryuji’s lap and runs to her phone to pick up. Ryuji waits in place, with numb legs and baited breath as she begins speaking. Akira pauses the game and watches Ann’s movements.

“Hello?” She begins, blinking at the voice on the other end since she completely ignored the caller ID, “O-oh my god! What are  _ you  _ doing calling me?”  _ She’s laughing. Okay. _ “It’s your week off, remember? Huh? No, I didn’t get anything— hold on.” 

Her brows are tightly furrowed as she looks through the messages on her phone, pacing back and forth before picking up the line again and laughing once more, “No, I’m definitely sure I didn’t get anything! Why? Yeah, they’re gonna meet me at— wait, what?”

When Ann’s entire expression suddenly changes, shoulders slumping, head lowering to the phone and voice cracking ever so slightly as she simply says, “ _ Oh _ ,” Ryuji’s heart completely sinks.

“Right. I didn’t get anything from them yesterday. No, no, don’t worry, I understand. It’s cool, really! Yeah, there’s always next time. I’m totally fine! These things happen! Listen, I hope you’ll still take the week off? You deserve it and I’m definitely capable of taking care of myself. Yes, yes, I promise to call if I need anything, don’t worry! Go have fun, okay? Thanks for letting me know! Love you too!”

Ann hangs up the phone and has to tighten her grip on it before she completely drops it. She looks back to Ryuji and Akira and smiles. It’s dull and fake, but she puts up a front all the same.

“That was my caretaker,” Ann says softly, “she said my parents had to cancel last minute. Apparently they got saddled with work that they had to get to right away. She also said they left me messages but I checked my phone like a hundred times. There’s nothing there.”

“Ann...” Akira is the first to call her name. Ryuji feels like he has rocks lodged in his throat as he stares at her. His bad leg bounces in his seat, going at a mile a minute.

Suddenly, she turns to Sojiro and bows, “I’m  _ SO  _ sorry for all of this! After you went through all the trouble of giving me the space for the night, too...”

Sojiro’s eyes widen in surprise and he shakes his head, “No, not at all. I’m sorry your plans didn’t work out.”

“It’s fine,” she beams at him, but her voice noticeably cracks this time, “this sort of thing happens all the time. I’m used to it!”

Ryuji wants to say something, wants to open his mouth and just say  _ anything _ to her, but the words are stuck in the back of his throat and he’s unable to speak. His bad leg keeps bouncing, his fists clenching as he tries to breathe. 

“Listen,” Ann says, grabbing her bag, with a trembling hand, “I-I’m. I’m gonna. I’m gonna go. I’ll see you guys!”

It’s right when the bell attached to the entrance rings frantically as Ann runs out of the cafe that Ryuji finds himself able to speak again. He scrambles to get up and bolts out of the door after her. 

“ _ ANN, WAIT! _ ” The bell rings again and the door all but slams itself shut in his wake.

Akira doesn’t follow. He looks to the bell as though he’s spacing out, but when Sojiro takes a closer look, he realizes that Akira’s expression is more contemplative than anything else.

“You’re not going after them?” Sojiro asks. Akira shakes his head.

“He’s gonna come back.”

Sojiro sighs. He knows it’s best to not question Akira when it comes to those two, or any of his friends, really. It’s as if he knows them like the back of his hand. Given his own interactions with the kid, Sojiro knows Akira’s a lot sharper and more compassionate than most give him credit for. So, that said, he trusts that Akira has it under control as he makes his way to the door.

“Don’t forget to lock up,” he tells Akira, stopping just before he steps out to add, “If she needs anything— if there’s anything I can do for you guys, don’t hesitate to call.”

Akira smiles at him, nodding gratefully, “I won’t.”

Sojiro hums and exits the cafe.

It takes about a half hour or so, but Akira’s prediction does indeed come true as Ryuji drags himself back inside, red faced with white knuckles. He’s shaking, his posture worse than usual as he kicks the ground. With the way he keeps his weight off his bad leg, Akira’s able to guess what happened.

“I...” Ryuji tries to speak, but he’s finding it difficult, “I lost her. I fuckin’ lost her. She got in the rush hour crowd and I  _ tried  _ but I just. I went and —She— I was.  _ God  _ I fuckin’—”

Akira walks over to him and begins gently rubbing at Ryuji’s temples, his hands moving in smooth circular motions that, at the very least, help Ryuji regulate his breathing. His fists unclench themselves and soon enough, he slumps, resting his head on Akira’s shoulder. Akira holds onto him, supporting his weight so that he doesn’t strain himself anymore. He rubs at the back of Ryuji’s head.

“I don’t know what to do,” Ryuji says it so softly that Akira feels a pang in his heart, “I never know what to do for her.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Akira says, holding him a little tighter, “you always do, after all.”

* * *

Ann doesn’t show up to school the next day.

Akira finds it even harder than usual to concentrate on the day’s lectures. Raindrops are pattering against the window, soft and gentle. He finds it more interesting than whatever the teacher has to say but makes an effort to at least jot down some notes anyway, his success in doing so subjective. 

He feels a vibration in his pocket. When the coast clears, he takes out his phone—

> **Ryuji:** i can’t fucking take this
> 
> **Ryuji:** she hasn’t answered any of my texts at all
> 
> **Ryuji:** and i haven’t seen her at all today
> 
> **Ryuji:** she’s out, ain’t she
> 
> **Akira:** Unfortunately.
> 
> **Ryuji:** FUCK
> 
> **Ryuji:** I FUCKING KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN
> 
> **Ryuji:** GODDAMMIT
> 
> **Akira:** You have to calm down.
> 
> **Akira:** Getting mad now isn’t going to do you any favors.
> 
> **Ryuji:** fucking shit
> 
> **Ryuji:** you’re right
> 
> **Ryuji:** i know you’re right but i just
> 
> **Ryuji:** this is the exact opposite of what i wanted to happen
> 
> **Akira:** I know. I hate this too.
> 
> **Ryuji:** how do you always stay so damn calm??
> 
> **Ryuji:** i’m about to fuckin’ combust
> 
> **Akira:** Someone has to stick around and make sure you don’t.
> 
> **Ryuji:** ghHGH hgG HHGHHH
> 
> **Akira:** But no really, this honestly blows.
> 
> **Akira:** She was so fucking excited…
> 
> **Ryuji:** not to sound stupid but like
> 
> **Ryuji:** when you word shit like that it kinda makes me feel better
> 
> **Ryuji:** like im not crazy for gettin like this
> 
> **Akira:** Ryuji.
> 
> **Akira:** I’m pissed.
> 
> **Akira:** But I’m gonna be honest with you.
> 
> **Akira:** I think how we handle this is your call.
> 
> **Ryuji:** ????????????????????
> 
> **Akira:** I have a hunch that nothing I say is gonna fix this one.
> 
> **Akira:** It’s gotta be you.
> 
> **Ryuji:** the fuck???
> 
> **Ryuji:** what makes you think she’ll listen to me?!?!?
> 
> **Akira:** Trust me. She’ll listen.
> 
> **Ryuji:** god i don’t fucking get you sometimes
> 
> **Ryuji:** either way tho
> 
> **Ryuji:** you’re coming with me after school, right?
> 
> **Ryuji:** to ann’s house i mean
> 
> **Akira:** Of course.
> 
> **Akira:** We’ve gotta get our Panther back.

*  * *

Ann wakes up to the sound of someone both frantically ringing her doorbell and banging on the door itself. She cringes at the sound, looking out the window to find out who the  _ hell  _ is causing all this ruckus—

_ Oh. _

_ Oh shit. _

_ Why are they here?! _

If she doesn’t get her ass up now and open that door, she’s positive the police are going to come and arrest these two for causing a scene. And by two, she means Ryuji. But Akira’s there too and his luck is bad enough as it is. He’ll get cuffed too by sheer association and that’s the  _ last  _ thing he needs, he’s on goddamn probation oh  _ shit _ —

In her attempt to scramble out of her bed, her legs get tangled with her sheets and she winds up rolling over and falling flat on her behind. 

“Ugh,” she groans, rubbing at her backside for a moment before remembering why she’s on the floor in the first place. She shakes her head and rushes to the door. 

When she opens it, lo and behold, her two idiots are right there.

Ryuji doesn’t even give her a chance to say anything. “You didn’t come to school today.” 

Ann gives him a baffled look. She didn’t expect them to come over at all. If they had sent her any messages, they went on deaf ears since she was sleeping and made a point of shutting off her phone. She wasn’t prepared for this in the slightest.

“I-I...I, uh,” she stammers as she tries to think of an excuse as to why she was absent, “I got my period.”

Ryuji has the audacity to laugh. “No you don’t,” he says with the utmost confidence, “you were bitchin’ and moanin’ all  _ last  _ week because you had cramps. Remember? I had to go to the damn store and get you those painkillers my mom swears by.” He doesn’t care to wait for Ann to let him in— he just casually squeezes himself past her and starts taking off his shoes. “You still got another, what? Two weeks? Three? Until you get on my ass again? Somethin’ like that.” He taps the side of his head with his index and middle finger, as if he’s a paragon of wisdom that can’t be fooled, “Biology.”

Ann looks to Akira with a dead stare. He just smiles sheepishly and shrugs as he also lets himself in.

As they make their way into Ann’s home, what catches Akira’s eye are several framed photos that sit on the hanging shelves on the walls. They’re all snapshots of various locations around the world, the most prominent thing being the man and woman who are featured in almost all of them. There’s a man, tall with dark hair, hazel eyes and even features who appears to have a penchant for casual suits with striking patterns. His gaze is gentle and smile calm, with his arm always around the woman next to him. When Akira takes a good look at the woman, with her short, sand colored wavy hair, striking blue eyes and a Hollywood smile, he has to do a double take. It’s right then and there that he realizes that all of these photos are of Ann’s parents.

Akira’s eyes scan the wall shelves again. They’ve been everywhere— Paris, London, New York City, Moscow, Sydney, Toronto, and other places he can’t identify— and they always look like they’re having the time of their lives. The photos are plentiful, radiating a joyous energy, but as Akira continues scanning the frames, there’s one thing that bothers him about them.

He can’t find Ann.

“They send me pictures every month or so,” Ann herself cuts off his train of thought and he almost jumps at the sound of her voice, “they always make a point of including at least one photo of them in every goodie package they send me. I always look forward to them.” She picks one of the frames up and holds it towards him, her smile soft yet distant. Akira isn’t sure he likes it. “This one is from when they went back to the Canary Islands. Dad managed to beat the spicy potatoes.”

As Akira hums and gives her a warm smile, Ryuji watches them both from the other side of the room. He plops himself down onto what looks like a large black box with velvet cushioning. Next to his seat, he notices a fancy looking black shopping bag, sturdy with an elegant black string serving as its handles. He leans over and peeks inside— there’s two boxes, one larger than the other. It suddenly hits him that they’re the gifts Ann bought for them the other day. His leg jumps in place.

Before Ryuji can say anything about the gifts, Ann cuts off his thoughts.

“Not that I mind or anything, but what are you guys doing here?”

_ To check on you? What’s it look like?  _

Akira opens his bag and takes out a small tablet with two tiny controllers, red and yellow, attached to each side. He hands it to her with a smile, “You left this at Leblanc.”

Ann blinks but slowly takes the little console from him and smiles back. “Thanks,” she says softly, before looking back at him with a concerned expression, “I’m sorry I left such a mess back there. I didn’t even help clean up—”

She’s stopped by Akira’s hand on her shoulder, “You saved Sojiro a lot of work for today.” He winks and Ann sighs in relief, knowing that the curry won’t go to waste after all.

Ryuji’s leg keeps bouncing, his arms crossed as he tries his damndest to come up with the best thing to say —god, anything to say at all— but of course he has to be tongue tied today of all days. Why the hell did Akira say that Ryuji’s best fit to handle it? He can’t even come up with a damn thing to tell Ann. You couldn’t find anyone worse for this mission.

“Ah! I forgot to put those away!” Ryuji blinks and suddenly Ann is next to him, kneeling down to take the two boxes out of the black bag. 

“You aren’t gonna return those?” Akira asks, having followed her to the bag. She shakes her head and stares at the boxes and Ryuji hates the look on her face but it doesn’t last long at all. 

She taps him gently on his bouncing leg, her lips forming a tiny smile, “Can you get up for a sec?”

Ryuji furrows his brows in confusion but he complies, watching as Ann hooks her hands to lift up the top of the seat and reveal that it’s an ottoman, deep and wide. Ann makes some room to put the shoebox and cologne inside, but it’s everything else that makes Ryuji tick.

He’s able to make out some folded dresses, a burgundy leather belt with a gold buckle, some necklaces and earrings, and a book on things to eat when visiting certain parts of the world. Among all those things, Ryuji also notices a bunch of magazines. They’re inconspicuous at first, but upon closer inspection, Ann is featured in every single one of them. He bites at his own tongue.

“You know how they’re always sending me gift boxes?” She looks to Ryuji and her smile is wide, but so goddamn fucking  _ fake  _ that he wants to scream, “I’m making one for them too!”

Both Akira and Ann jump at the sound of a loud bang against the wall. It’s Ryuji’s fist.

“GOD FUCKING  _ DAMMIT _ ,” he finally shouts, “what is  _ WRONG _ with you?!”

“Huh?!” Ann looks up at him, completely flabbergasted, “What are you talking about?”

Ryuji frantically motions to the ottoman, “This! All of this! What the fuck?!”

Akira sits on a loveseat away from them and crosses his arms. 

Ann stands up straight, her face red, “Ryuji, what the hell is your problem?”

Ryuji’s eyes look like they’re about to pop out of the sockets as he places his hands on his chest, “ _ MY _ problem? MY PROBLEM?!  _ You’re _ the one with the problem and you keep tryin’ to act like shit is okay! This is  _ BULLSHIT! _ ”

Ann clenches her fists, her entire body trembling. She can’t take this anymore. “Ryuji,” she begins, her voice cracking, “I don’t know what the hell I did to get you upset but  _ please _ , can you just... not? Whatever I did to get you mad, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you later, I promise, but I can’t do this right now so  _ please  _ just  _ stop _ !”

Ryuji stares at Ann for a moment, unmoving. But when her words finally register, they throw Ryuji for such a loop, he almost gets dizzy.

“Mad at you?! Ann —I—  _ WHAT? _ ”

Ann looks like she’s on the verge of tears, “You’ve been trying to avoid me all week! If I send you direct texts, you ignore them unless it’s our group chat. You barely said a word to me while I was at your house the other day. You got all weird at the idea of coming with me to shop for my parents and you didn’t even wanna come to Leblanc yesterday! I swear to god, I don’t know what I did, but I’m  _ SORRY! _ ”

His knuckles turn white as he listens to her. He has to stop this. Ryuji has to stop this right now before she actually does cry—

“Ann, I’m not mad at  _ you _ ,” He tries to calm his voice and speak like a normal goddamn person but he’s finding it impossible as he points at the wall shelves accusingly, “I’m pissed the fuck off at THEM—  _ FOR _ YOU.”

The incredulous look on Ann’s face would be downright comical if not for the situation they’re in, “Wait, what?!” She asks, unable to believe what she just heard, “Why!?”

“Why?!” Ryuji shoots back at her, “What do you mean  _ why? _ They do this shit to you all the fucking time! And you keep tryin’ to act like you’re okay with this shit!”

Ann just stares at him as if the very idea of anyone being mad at her parents was completely unheard of. When she finally responds, her voice is cracking at the seams, “I- I  _ AM _ okay, though! They’re both really busy! I already told you all that I’m used to this! Everything is fine!”

“ _ Bullshit _ ,” god, Ryuji isn’t having it anymore, “you and I stopped talking to each other for an entire year and they didn’t come to see you once. Not a single fucking time!”

“You don’t know that!” Ann says it way too quickly.

“I  _ DO _ know that!” Ryuji wants to tear his hair out as his own voice starts to crack as well, “Ann, you told my mother that the other fucking day!”

Ann stops, the image of Ms. Sakamoto asking how long it had been since she’d seen them flashing right before her eyes. She closes her eyes, cringing at the memory as Ryuji continues.

“Every time,” he begins, “every goddamn time, since we were fucking little, they had this habit of hyping your ass up, telling you that they’re gonna come and see you and you’d get all goddamn excited and Shiho and I would have to watch you literally fucking deflate when they had to cancel for whatever stupid reason. It wasn’t right then and it still ain’t fucking right now!”

“They have jobs!” Ann cries, “They’re fashion designers! It’s a demanding industry! They have to dedicate themselves to it or else they’ll fall behind! That’s just how it is, Ryuji!”

“Ann, holy fucking shit,” Ryuji hollers, “they chose their stupid fucking jobs over their own goddamn kid! They have a daughter and she’s growing up every day and they’re not there to see it. Quit trying to spin it like if that ain’t fucked up!”

“What do you even want me to do, Ryuji?!” Ann shouts, trembling as his words hit her at the very core. “Even if you’re right, I can’t do shit about it!”

“I don’t fucking know, Ann,” he starts, arms flailing, “get mad! Cry it out! Scream about it! Hit your goddamn pillow! Just do SOMETHING instead of acting it doesn’t hurt you every time they pull this shit!” He walks closer to her and pounds at his own chest, “Fucking pretend I’m them if you have to! Yell at  _ me _ ! Just let it out already!”

“I CAN’T PRETEND YOU’RE THEM, RYUJI!” She snaps, tears escaping her as she screams at the top of her lungs, “YOU’RE ACTUALLY FUCKING HERE!”

It’s right then and there that Ryuji stops completely, arms slumping at his sides as he stares at her with a look she can’t read. When the implication of her own words hit her, Ann hiccups, trying to wipe the tears falling from her own face, to no avail. “I... I...you’re here...I...” Her sniffles get louder and louder, but her voice is just a weak whisper “... I miss them...I miss them so much...”

Ryuji bends over and lifts the lid of the ottoman, putting it back in place before standing up straight again and pulling Ann into his arms, much to her surprise. She stiffens for a moment but when his hold on her tightens, she slumps, her head resting on his shoulder as she grabs at his shirt. When she breathes, it sounds like a wheeze and she shakes in his hold.

“Atta girl,” Ryuji says in a voice softer than anyone’s ever heard coming from him, running his fingers through tangled locks of her loose hair, “let it out. I’m here.”

And let it out, she does. She presses herself against him even tighter and she wails.

* * *

Ryuji doesn’t keep track of how long Ann sobs, but soon enough, she completely tuckers herself out and they’re resting on top of the ottoman. As Ryuji sits there, still running his hands through her hair, he wonders if he did the right thing. All he wanted to do was make it known that he was there, but ended up making her cry so hard that she literally knocked out in exhaustion. 

He doesn’t have to dwell on it for too long though. Akira swoops into his line of vision out of nowhere and he almost jumps, having forgotten her was there. Ryuji isn’t sure what to say to him but when Akira smiles, leans down and presses a light kiss on his lips, Ryuji finds himself more flustered at the gesture than anything else.

_ Good job _ , Akira says with warm eyes, his mouth unmoving. Ryuji scratches the back of his head and looks away, his face completely flushed, but grateful for the validation nonetheless.

They’re gonna be okay.

* * *

When Ann’s bleary eyes flutter open, she the first thing she realizes is that she has a headache. The next thing she notices is that it’s dark as hell and somehow, she’s back in her room. Her eyes hone in on the digital alarm clock in her room— 4AM, it says in gentle, multicolored lights. 

The next thing she notices when she shifts her weight slightly is that she isn’t alone. Ryuji is still there, lying on her bed in front of her, sleeping peacefully with his arms still locked around her waist. He’s not the only one— Akira’s right behind her, his arms also draped across her body, resting on top of Ryuji’s as if they’re forming some kind of weird ouroboros around her. She puffs her cheeks at the realization.  _ Oh my god they’ve been here all night. _

She’s grateful that they’re both clonked out and it’s dark in her room, lest they see how red her face is. She almost wants to cry again but they both unconsciously tighten their holds on her, as if they actually sensed it and she finds that it’s more funny than anything else. They’re both so stupid. She loves them so much. Thank God she doesn’t have to pee right now, or else she’d be screwed.

Ann smiles and shifts around to get a little more comfortable. She closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Ann wakes up to the sound of her doorbell chiming once again. She rubs at her eyes and yawns as she sits up. Ryuji and Akira are still at her sides, but thankfully they aren’t holding onto her for dear life anymore, so she’s able to carefully slip past them and make her way to the door. 

“Who is it?” she calls out, trying to fix her lion’s mane so that it’s somewhat presentable.

“Delivery for Takamaki Ann!” is what she hears from the other side of the door. She tilts her head, confused. It’s Sunday. When she looks through the peephole, she recognizes the uniform that the delivery man is wearing. He’s from a special messenger service that works weekends— and she would know because the only ones who send anything to her using this method are...  _ ah _ .

She opens the door and is greeted with a smiling young man holding a sizable box in his arms. “Careful, it’s heavy!” She nods and takes the box, setting it on the floor as he pulls out a digital scanner with a touchscreen and stylus, “Sign here please!” She does. He bows, wishing her a good day before getting back into his truck and driving off. 

“Who was that?” Ann quickly turns around and sees Ryuji a few feet away from her, still yawning. Akira’s right behind him, rubbing at his eyes.

Ann picks up the box, postmarked on Thursday from the Netherlands, and they both wake up in a snap, “It’s from my parents.”

Akira doesn’t say anything. He looks to Ryuji, who swallows. Ann walks right past them to the living room holding the box in her arms. They follow right behind her as she sets it down on the floor and sits on the ottoman. When she looks up at them and motions for them to sit next to her, they do, Akira to her left, Ryuji to her right.

“It’s funny,” she begins, staring down at the box, “I thought that I’d be angry looking at this. I thought that if I had gotten another package from them, I’d be way too upset to even look at it. I thought I’d just put it aside and try to forget about it. Because it’d hurt too much.”

Neither Ryuji or Akira say anything. They just listen.

“I always tried telling myself that it didn’t matter if they never came home. That I’d be okay if I never saw them again. But I think you both saw how well that turned out. At the end of the day, though, I think I was just lonely. My whole life, everyone around me had some kind of familial figure and the most I had ever gotten was several caretakers that came and went. They’re all good people, don’t get me wrong, but I never truly connected with any of them. Their main job was to make sure I went to school, ate right and didn’t die.” She laughs softly at her own joke.

“I often think about what it’d be like if I could go with them. If I could see the world the way that they do. But I know that’s not feasible right now. They left me behind so that I could finish my studies and find my own way. It hurts sometimes, but I know why things are the way they are.”

“Ann—” Ryuji wants to tell her something, thinking that she’s blaming herself again, but she shakes her head.

“Thank you,” she says, her smile soft but with a brightness that they’ve both missed, “I guess I just never knew how to put it into words. I thought that being hurt was just an act of selfishness on my end since they work really hard for my well being, so I just held it all in. But in reality, I’m entitled to want a family. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

She gets up for a moment and walks to the other side of the living room, opening a drawer on the wall unit holding the flat screen TV. She fishes out a box cutter and returns to where they’re sitting. She looks directly at them with a wider smile on her face, the room lighting up even more.

“The thing is, I already have one right here, don’t I?”

Ann can’t help but laugh when both Ryuji and Akira turn red at that declaration. She sits in between them again, holding the package on her lap as she evenly slides the blade past all the tape. When she looks to them, they’re smiling back at her and she knows that she’s right. This is how it ought to be. She’s not alone. Not anymore.

She opens the box.

**Author's Note:**

> um...lol...wow. I'm not quite sure what to say! Anyone who knows me knows that I love Ann Takamaki more than I love most things. A couple of months ago, I drew a comic in which Ann confronts Ryuji after he lets himself get beat up by his old track team. Ever since then I had been itching to make something in which Ryuji returns the favor, but I was stumped on it for the longest time. Then, on April Fools Day, this idea popped up in my head and I wanted to jump off a cliff.
> 
> I'm not really sure what else to say, tbh. But if you read this far, thank you! I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
